


these wretched things we do

by Molebear



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, because i am WEAK for that AU and i have no idea why, set in that classic 'what if Soo-won married Yona instead of killing her dad' universe, seven sins prompt: greed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: Hak can still recall a time when he'd been a respectable man, the sort of man who would've never defiled his best friend's wife like this. But the restraint that he'd carefully cultivated for years had scattered to the four winds the very first time Yona had turned those beautiful, forlorn eyes upon his and told him she feltunloved.





	these wretched things we do

"Please, Hak, don't leave, I need-" but she doesn't get the rest of that sentence out. He's captured her lips in a desperate, messy kiss, his self-control a sad shadow of what it had once been, back before all of this had started.

Hak can still recall a time when he'd been a respectable man, the sort of man who would've never defiled his best friend's wife like this. But the restraint that he'd carefully cultivated for years had scattered to the four winds the very first time Yona had turned those beautiful, forlorn eyes upon his and told him she felt _unloved_.

Small hands grab fistfuls of his robe, and now she's pulling him closer with unfathomable strength, kissing him back, her breath hitching like she's crying or maybe like she needs him just as badly as he needs her.

He's _always_ needed her; it's a state of being that's so fundamental to his personality that he doesn't know who he'd be without it. Yona has always been like a drug to him - a dangerous, spiraling addiction that's been inviting him to self-destruct for as long as he can remember.

During their youth, Yona had always been safely out of reach, so far above him that it had been easy to learn his place, to keep his loathsome desires tightly leashed. He'd grown accustomed to the ache, resigned to the gaping loneliness that had churned ever-present in his gut.

Yona was never meant to be his.

And yet-

Here they are again, squirreled away in the east wing of her garden villa, her husband nowhere to be seen.

The heavy material of her dress is gossamer in his hands, so easy to rip, and he does it without any concern for the trouble it may cause his queen later; perhaps Yona will scramble to come up with an excuse when the ruined garment is discovered by her handmaidens; perhaps rumors will set the castlefolk gossiping for days; word might even reach Soo Won and give him cause to doubt his wife's fidelity.

Hak imagines it all in an instant as his tongue traces the delicate line of her neck, the thought sending a rush of possessive hunger coursing through his veins. He _wants_ the world to know what they have together, wants to shout it from the castle ramparts. Part of him still cares for Soo Won, surely, but another less gracious part of him wants to tear the man apart for failing to worship their princess as she deserves.

Yona's hands are everywhere now, dismantling him and leaving him in pieces. It would take a greater man than the Thunder Beast to resist her siren call.

He kneels before her, ready to pay tribute to his queen, her legs falling open as she looks at him from under her long lashes, her cheeks blushing so prettily as she breathes his name like a prayer.

This will end in ruin for both of them, Hak knows. But he can't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2018 for the flawless & talented [prairiewolf's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf) Seven Sins Smutless Smut writing challenge! 
> 
> Hak/Yona were also the featured couple in my entry for [Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473620), too. You can check out the rest of the multi-fandom entries - including prairiewolf's breathtaking fics - [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut)


End file.
